


Winter Cuddles (you mean fondles)

by LustilyFaust



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Smut, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/pseuds/LustilyFaust
Summary: DATE NIGHT for Yuri and Victor goes wrong, what will they do? Victor feels devastated his hard work is ruined. Yuuri has other plans, to make Victor hard, hahaha jk...not really..





	Winter Cuddles (you mean fondles)

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF BINGOOO  
> We got WINTER CUDDLES. @_@ ahhhhh enjoy

Yuuuuuuuuuurriiiiiiii  
  
Yuri turned to see the head of brilliant silver hair running towards him. Victor's melodrama was showing, his eyes were wrought with agony as he stopped in front of his pupil.  
  
“Why are you still here? Didn’t I tell you six O’clock on the dot?” Victor demanded, his face as stern as possible.

“I got held up by Yurio, sorry coach.” Yuri replied apologetically.  
  
Victor's anger wavered as full cheeks formed into the smile he most loved.   
“Yurio, that jealous boy would sabotage my datenight.” he fumed to himself  
  
“I’m free to go now Victor, I’m sorry for being late, let me make it up to you.” Yuuri purred, beneath long dark lashes.  
  
Victor's heart swooned, Yuuri always knew how to make things better.  
  
“We missed our reservation, so we will have to find something else to do.” Victor replied  
  
“Lets go to my place.” Yuuri suggested, his lips forming a fleeting smirk.  
  
Victor ran after him like a puppy, not totally certain if he had imagined the deviant glint in Yuuri’s eyes or not.

 

 

Yuuri plopped himself onto the couch, shivering slightly. He grinned, watching Victor shiver miserably as he battled his internal turmoil.

  
Yuuri thought he had a good understanding of their relationship but Victor never seemed sure about anything.   
His face was always gloriously red when Yuuri teased him, but at other times, Victor was oddly forward, returning the favor.  
They had never kissed, but they spent much time together, neither of them really knew when to take their relationship to the next level.  
Part of Yuuri wanted to toss his coach to the floor and let his passion explode on top of him.  
  
The other half just wanted to hold the man.  
  
Standing, Yuri grabbed his hand, yanking Victor on top of him. Startled grey eyes gazed down at him, cheeks tinged pink.  
His uncertainty had fled, Victor felt suddenly determined as Yuuri looked at him through his innocent eyes.  
  
The boy wanted something, but Victor didn’t think he knew what he was asking.  
“I’m glad you were late.” Victor whispered, touching his cheek.  
“I was late on purpose.” Yuuri said through bated breath.  
Victor's temptation boiled over, his yearning for Yuuri at its breaking point. The boy always did know just what to say.  
  
He traced the line of Yuuri’s mouth, inching his way closer to it.  
“Then allow me to give you what you wanted.”   
  
Their lips touched, plump ones consuming the older mans smaller mouth.  
It was wet and eager, and Victor knew he would not leave until Yuuri allowed him…  
  
Yuuri's hands moved on their own. He had never wanted anything so much in his life. Every touch of Victor sent another way of euphoria. He spent so much time teasing Victor for his sexuality, he had never realized how eager his own was.  
His cock pressed firmly against his pants, pulsing tantalizingly as Victor's own erection brushed against it.   
He bucked his hips, causing Victor to groan into his mouth.  
  
"Yuuri...is this what you want." Victor moaned, trying to pull away from him.  
  
Yuuri refused to let him go, he pulled his prisoner back. His hands worked quickly to unbutton Victors pants, taking his erection firmly in hand before Victor could stop him.  
  
Victor dropped his face onto Yuuri's chest.  
Nothing had ever felt as good as Yuuri's hand on his penis. He thrust into it, breathing in the smell of the boys arousal.  
He wanted to let himself go, feeling his orgasm on the brink.  
  
"Let me do this for you." Yuuri whispered in his ear.  
  
His arousal threatened to overcome him, but he managed to regain control. He rolled himself away from Yuuri, landing hard on the floor.  
His penis bobbed angrily as he quickly zipped it back into its pants.  
Sitting up he looked into Yuuri's confused face.   
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked the ceiling. His face red with embarrassment.  
  
"No, I did. I made you think that's what I wanted."   
"You don't want me?" Yuuri whispered, turning his face away from Victor.  
  
The heart inside of Victor broke in two, he couldn't allow Yuuri to believe such nonsense.   
  
Reaching for his arm, he forced Yuuri from the couch into his lap. Victor cradled him, holding tight to the boy he adored, kissing his head softly.  
"I want all of you, everyday of my life, for as long as I live. But not until you know why."  
  
Yuuri exhaled, leaning into the strong chest.  
He wanted to make Victor happy, he thought he knew how. In his heart he felt afraid, but at the same time, he never felt safer than when Victor held him.  
  
"I love you Yuuri, I want you because I love you, not because it feels good." Victor said.  
  
Yuri pulled a blanket from the couch, pushing Victor onto his back. He wrapped them in it's warmth, to protect them from the shivering cold of the floor.  
Victor holding Yuuri just how Yuuri needed.  
  
"I love you too Victor."   
  


 


End file.
